The scarlet seed
by Layla Eucliffe
Summary: DiMaria era una guerrera temible y respetada por todos, siempre enfocada en superarse a sí misma, volviéndose más fuerte entonces ¿Cómo fue que perdió el control de la situación? ¿Por qué no pudo vencer a ese demonio? ¿Por qué dejó que ese monstruo plantara una maldición dentro de ella? ¿Por qué?


**The scarlet seed**

Se escuchaban gritos por todos lados, ella daba órdenes de evacuar a los civiles, y sus subordinados no titubearon en acatar sus indicaciones, ella se fue por su cuenta para buscar el origen de aquel incidente, por lo que había escuchado, una secta había invocado un demonio a través de un ritual y en cambio ese monstruo les daría poder, o eso es lo que entendió.

Con valentía fue para enfrentarlo y ganar tiempo para que sus hombres salvaran el pueblo.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido más paciente, si tan sólo no fuera tan confiada.

Corría donde escuchaban esos rugidos que emitía aquella criatura infernal, DiMaria sonrió, sería pan comido y cuando se diera cuenta ya estaría muerto el bastardo.

Entonces lo vio, parecía un humano común y corriente pero con la pequeña diferencia de que este poseía escamas, y en ellas, el fuego se alzaba imponente, DiMaria entró en acción, desenfundando su espada para luego elevarla y cortarle la cabeza a esa bestia.

Entonces _eso _volteó, y pudo sentir como su presencia se hizo más temible, carecía de iris, esta criatura abrió su boca para seguir rugiendo, enseñando un par de colmillos bien pronunciados, su voz retumbó por todo el lugar y el cuerpo de la joven guerrera se estremeció, su cuerpo empezó a pesarle, esto se estaba saliendo de control, así que usaría su magia para asesinarlo.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, el demonio no tardó en acercársele, ahora estaban frente a frente, DiMaria se sorprendió de la velocidad de su oponente, y ese fue su error.

Él ya estaba encima de ella, DiMaria pensó que ese era su fin, o eso hubiera deseado.

Pero el demonio no la mató, hizo algo peor.

DiMaria no pudo moverse todo ese tiempo por la fuerza de su enemigo, quería alcanzar su espada pero su hoja ya se había derretido gracias a las llamas de la criatura, DiMaria abrió los labios con la intención de que sus dientes tanto los inferiores como los superiores, chocaran y de esa manera activar su magia. Entonces, las garras llenas de escamas del ente, tapó la mitad de su rostro, luego sintió como los colmillos de la bestia se incrustaron en su hombro. DiMaria gritó, pero ahí no acabó la tortura.

El fuego que las escamas despendían, quemaron las ropas y un poco de la piel de DiMaria, ella lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no se inmutaba, y por primera vez, DiMaria sintió miedo, quería que esto se acabara, pidiendo a sus dioses la muerte.

El demonio la dejó desnuda, a su merced.

Él la poseyó de manera brusca, DiMaria le rogaba que la matara, pero el demonio sabía que existen destinos peores que la muerte.

[…]

—Renuncio. —Dijo la joven guerrera tanto a su superior como a sus compañeros, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión de su compañera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó uno de ellos, a lo que DiMaria le responde con una sonrisa inocente.

—Me aburrí de las guerras. —Después de decir eso, se retiró del lugar, ella tenía dinero suficiente para comprar una granja a las afueras del reino donde vivía, y estar relajada.

Su mirada se ensombreció a la vez que acariciaba su vientre plano, hace unos días que se lo habían confirmado, no lo quería aceptar pero las náuseas no la dejaban dormir, y los antojos la estaban molestando todo el tiempo, y podía sentir como ciertas partes de su cuerpo empezaron a cambiar también, DiMaria rezaba para que lo que sea que estuviese dentro de ella, muriera en el parto, o que ella pereciera a la hora de dar a luz.

Tenía pensado en suicidarse, pero ella no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, e incluso, tenía pensado en pedirle a alguien que lo hiciera, sin embargo, al final desechaba esa idea.

DiMaria se encontraba montada en su carruaje siendo tirado por su corcel, mirando de vez en cuando el paisaje o su equipaje, no quería pensar que es lo que sería de ella en el futuro, tampoco deseaba recordar el pasado.

Sólo quería hundirse en su soledad, fingir que nada de eso pasó.

Su mente vagó por unos momentos hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que las cerezas son deliciosas, al igual que el chile…de nuevo los antojos la molestan.

Todavía faltaba para llegar hasta su destino, así que aceleró un poco el paso, ignorando esos dulces pensamientos sobre la comida.

DiMaria habló con la persona quien le compraría el lugar, al parecer se encontraba en buenas condiciones, y el vendedor le había enseñado donde se encontraban los pueblos más cercanos si quería vender o comprar, DiMaria sólo asentía y decía uno que otro comentario pero realmente no ponía total atención, el trato se cerró y DiMaria tenía un nuevo hogar.

La joven empezó a cultivar vegetales, y mientras ella esperaba a que estos maduraran, compraba en los lugares donde le indicó el señor, al principio, nadie la reconocía, hasta que un idiota alzó la voz mientras le señalaba con el dedo, DiMaria le advirtió que si volvía a hacer algo como eso, algo malo le pasaría, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la voz se corrió por todo el lugar.

Los aldeanos la miraban con miedo y se apartaban cuando la veían caminar por ahí, y comprar la despensa era un verdadero problema, detestaba mirar las expresiones de terror, no tenía intención de matar a nadie, ella sólo quería vivir una vida tranquila.

Entonces un grupo de bandidos trataron de atacar a la aladea, DiMaria enfurecida, no tardó en acabar con ellos, así fue como los demás la miraran de otra manera.

—Muchas gracias. —Dijo el alcalde del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos, —Por favor cuide de nosotros ¡Se los suplicamos, DiMari-sama!

DiMaria puso los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué nada le salí bien?

Los días pasaban, llegando a los meses, su vientre ya estaba creciendo y todos lo notaron, en especial las mujeres.

—¡Felicidades, Señorita DiMaria! —Dijo una chica mientras le daba la ropa de bebé que pidió la de melena dorada.

—Gracias.

DiMaria se fue a un local dónde vendían artesanías, buscando una cama para bebé.

—¿Cuánto cuesta una cuna? —preguntó la joven ex guerrera.

—Ah, ¿Cuál quiere? —respondió el señor con una sonrisa.

—El más barato.

—¿Eh? Bueno…

DiMaria eligió un moisés de mimbre, pero el señor insistió en regalarle una funda para ponerle encima al mueble, y un soporte para apoyar el moisés, la mujer se negó pero el dueño del lugar volvió a sonreírle con sinceridad.

—Es un regalo de parte de mi esposa para usted. Ella está agradecida porqué haya salvado nuestro hogar.

—…Gracias.

El hombre asiente.

DiMaria empezó a patrullar por varias zonas para ahuyentar a los grupos de bandidos, a pesar de estar embarazada, seguía manteniendo su fuerza, pero se dio cuenta que le faltaba equipo para defenderse, entonces fue a ver el herrero para encargarle espadas y equipo.

El herrero se río, pero no era por burlarse de la futura madre, sino porque le era inusual que pidiera eso teniendo esa condición actual.

—Vuelva en una semana, señorita y no se preocupe por protegernos, dudó que regresen en un tiempo.

—Sólo quiero una armadura para mi brazo derecho, una katana y dos cuchillos.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí.

El herrero tocó su barba para irse a buscar lo que le fue encargado, DiMaria bajó la mirada, ella sólo quería vivir de manera pacífica pero el parecer, no se le concedería su deseo.

Aunque nadie le estaba obligando a nada.

DiMaria pagó por su equipo y se retiró a su casa, el único lugar donde se sentía en paz.

La joven instaló el moisés acomodando la funda blanca encima, y acomodó la ropa del futuro integrante en los cajones, miró el cuarto quedando en silencio, ¿estaba bien lo que haciendo? DiMaria pasó su mano en su estómago ya hinchado, preguntándose que saldría de ella ¿será humano siquiera? No, esa cosa no será totalmente humano.

¿Debería abandonarlo? Y si se lo quedaba ¿Qué haría cuando creciera? ¿Se volverá bueno o cederá a su lado demoniaco? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse?

La joven madre tenía tantas dudas en su mente, y lo peor, es que no tiene a nadie para hablar acerca de sus miedos. Sólo se tenía a ella.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y su vientre seguía creciendo, DiMaria le costaba agacharse, ni se diga de caminar, le dolía los pies tanto que cada cierto tiempo tenía que sentarse por unos momentos. Se pasaba un buen rato en el cuarto donde dormiría su…engendro.

DiMaria fue a visitar el pueblo para buscar una partera, ya que empezó a sentir las contracciones, comenzaron a aumentar la intensidad y eso le preocupó, la señora se le acercó para evaluar mejor la situación, sus labios se curvaron, formando una sonrisa sincera.

—Ya viene en camino.

DiMaria tembló, esa cosa ya estaba listo para salir de su interior, el miedo se apoderó de su mente pero debía de fingir serenidad, ya verá qué pasará después.

El dolor era insoportable, sentía como la criatura estaba saliendo de ella, la partera le animaba para seguir empujando, y Dimaria siguió con la orden dada. El llanto de un bebé la sacó de la realidad por unos segundos, la señora tapó al bebé con una manta azul y se lo dio, la joven madre no pudo evitar dejar salir unos lágrimas, ahí estaba, en sus brazos, y se dio cuenta que sus mechones eran rubios como los de ella y sus ojos…negros.

Como _él_.

Pero los demonios no sonreían con inocencia, como la criatura que tenía entre sus brazos. No tenía cuernos, ni escamas, parecía más un ángel.

Dimaria se sintió aliviada por el momento. Aceptándolo como su hijo.

Será sincera, no fue fácil pero pudo arreglárselas para criar a su hijo, ahora tenía cuatro años y el pequeño no mostraba nada raro, ningún rasgo característico de su Padre además de sus ojos, sin embargo, esa sonrisa le seguía hechizando. Dimaria lo cargaba y le cantaba, a lo que el niño reía sonrojando esas regordetas mejillas, la joven madre se esforzaba para mantener el lugar seguro, peleaba contra todo lo que se le presentaba para que su niño pudiera crecer en un ambiente inofensivo.

Besó los cabellos rebeldes de su ángel mientras lo mecía con ternura. El pequeño se recostó en el pecho de su mamá, escuchando el latido de su corazón, cayendo dormido.

Dimaria quería seguir viviendo de esta manera, hasta el último de sus días, quería ver a su hijo en qué tipo de persona se convertiría, rezaba todos los días para que no se supiera nunca acerca del origen de su primogénito. No soportaría que el corazón de su ángel se rompiera.

Dimaria cocinaba el almuerzo para ella y su hijo, su niño se encontraba jugando con su caballo de madera con rueditas, no hacía ningún, el pequeño de cabellos dorados pudo sentir que algo se acercaba y miró en la dirección que creía percibir. Se levantó para descubrir la causa de esa rara presencia, le pidió permiso a su mamá de salir un rato, ella aceptó, así que el pequeñín salió de su casa. Caminó por el pastizal, hasta que vio una figura humana, el niño se acercó más por curiosidad y la figura del desconocido no se movía, el niño de cabellos rubios estaba muy cerca de él, y el hombre encapuchado se agachó para estar a su altura, el niño nunca lo conoció pero tenía la sensación familiar, el desconocido le acarició su cabeza con suavidad.

—Hola —saludó el niño, —Me llamo Nuriel Yesta ¿y tú?

—Natsu Dragneel.


End file.
